Viera
Oft called the People of the Wood, the Viera are a lithe and swift race of hunters and spiritualists. The viera have rabbit-like features, including long ears and supple limbs.The viera have approximately three times the lifespan of humes; they can be over fifty years old and still in their prime. The viera live deep within the woods; male and female viera live separately from each other and only make contact and communication when the need to mate arises. Viera choose to live in seclusion from the world, shunning contact from outsiders without discretion, preferring to live in harmony with the Wood. It is becoming less and less uncommon, however, to see female Viera who have chosen to shirk their clans and kin in favor of integrating into the civilized world. Male Viera remain a rare sight indeed. VITAL DATA Typical Height: 1.6 – 1.8m Typical Weight: 70 – 90kg Hair Colors: Silver, White, Blonde. Eye Colors: Red, green, blue, brown. Lifespan: 220 – 240 years Culture The viera live deep within the woods in villages called Warrens; male and female viera live separately from each other and only make contact and communication when the need arises. Their lifespan is three times that of humes. Viera have superb eyesight compared to that of humes; it is said that they can spot their prey from as far as 10 km. The viera's ears do not only allow them to hear over great distances, but they also allow them to listen to the voices of the spirit world. They can put this ability to great use, either to communicate with the world around them, or to summon monsters from other worlds. Having lost their ancient homelands to war over 450 years ago, some viera began to question their way of life and went off to live among the humes. This went against their law, referred to as the "Green Word", which forbids contact with the outside world. Once a viera breaks this law, they are considered viera no more and are regarded as outcasts. The viera of Eryut Village are shown to be able to communicate with the "Wood", meaning that the Golmore Jungle might be a living entity. An outcast's senses eventually become dimmed, and they become unable to hear the wood. Whether a viera can regain the ability to communicate with the wood is unknown. Viera have light-colored hair, though those who chose to live among humes often color their hair in shades of brown or black. Viera who are born with white-colored hair are thought of as chosen by the Wood, and are generally regarded with the highest degree of respect. As with the bangaa, the viera are divided into two main branches: the light-skinned Veena Viera and the dark-skinned Rava Viera. Language The Viera do have their own language, but refuse to speak it in the presence of outsiders. Viera that choose to speak the common tongue fluently and eloquently, albeit with a slight accent. Due to the fact that they have little interest in lineage, Viera have only a single four-letter name; the letter 'j' is frequently used in place of a vowel. Sample Viera names include Rena, Ktjn, Jote, and Rael. The Average Viera... ...is, if of the Wood, an Archer, Green Mage, Geomancer, or Summoner. ...is, if no longer of the Wood, an Archer, Red Mage, White Mage, or Assassin. Category:Races